


Can't Stop, Won't Stop

by cadkitten



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Eddie can't stop thinking about that kiss. Eventually he gives up and gives in.





	Can't Stop, Won't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm not sorry. I mean... Tom Hardy may have caused this personally with that comment about Venom vs Alien vs Predator and him saying "gang bang". I uh... yeah, thanks for that Tom. My brain went into the damn movie with that comment in my head and here I am.  
> Song[s]: Gary B.B. Coleman - The Sky is Crying

He can't stop thinking about it; the way Venom's tongue curled into his mouth, the half second of shock followed by some of the most intense arousal he'd ever felt and then the consuming sensation of Venom bonding with him again. He'd tried to keep it out of his mind, tried to tamp down on his arousal - or at least blame it on Venom having taken over Anne's body. 

He also knew he was lying to himself.

One week. All it took was one week before he found himself giving in, his eyelids drifting closed as he lay cocooned in the warmth of his bed, his hand traveling down his abdomen, pushing into his sweats and grasping his still soft cock. Eddie caught his lip between his teeth and sucked in a breath as he squeezed, his hips rising from the bed, heels digging in as he gave himself a few good strokes. 

The friction alone would have turned him on, brought his cock to sturdy attention, but the thoughts swirling at the edge of his consciousness were doing it far more than his hand was. Letting his head tilt back, he pressed it deep into his pillow and began to stroke in earnest, a slow shiver working its way through him as he allowed the images to creep in on him. 

_Venom's tongue in his mouth again. Venom's hands sliding over his hips and down to grasp his ass, squeezing_.

Eddie felt his cock twitch, understood his interest level was sky high in just such a scenario. He released his lip before he did some serious damage and huffed out a broken sort of laugh into the darkness of his bedroom. This was seriously fucked up. Beyond fucked up. His hand stroked faster.

_"You could just ask."_

Eddie hedged out a rough gasp and then shuddered, his hips humping raggedly at the air for a moment before he settled. "I-" He didn't get a single thing more than that out before Venom spoke again and Eddie swore he could feel him surging in his mind.

_"Don't bother denying it, Eddie. Just ask."_

Swallowing thickly, Eddie let his eyes open in the darkness, stared up at the barest hints of the ceiling he could see and allowed the music drifting in from outside his apartment to soothe him enough to be honest.

"I have no desire to let you claim someone else to accomplish what I want."

Venom's dark chuckle filled his head and then Eddie felt the familiar slide of Venom taking over, gasping at the unfamiliarity of it stopping halfway through, Venom mostly coating his body, having taken over some faculties but not others, _half-merged_. His cock felt sensitive, foreign as he moved his hips, still somehow in control, and he dared shift his hand, feeling it drag down over foreign feeling skin, across an expanse of hairlessness and then back to his erection, which both provided a muted sort of sensation and yet... 

Venom moaned in his head, rasped out some breathless version of Eddie's name and in that instant he understood why he'd stopped halfway through taking him. He gripped harder and stroked faster and he swore he could feel Venom surge both around him and beneath his skin, an unrelenting force of urgent _need_ and it only served to drive Eddie higher than he'd ever been.

He thought about spreading his legs, about exploring further and it was Venom who moved them, who spread himself for Eddie and it was Eddie's hand that crept down to feel where his asshole should have been, felt the baby-smooth expanse of skin and then felt it give way beneath his fingertips until it was his own asshole he was rubbing the pad of his middle finger against. His breath hitched and he thought to buck his hips, the action happening in the next instant, ever so slightly delayed from his own desires and he couldn't help that it made him feel like this was even more amazing. Venom wanting to please him, to share this with him was an entirely next-level experience and he was entirely unwilling to give it up.

His hand drifted back to Venom's cock, stroked how he liked it and in the next instant his hand was no longer his own, Venom's hand going after them faster than Eddie ever managed, stroking with a tireless rhythm that curled his fingers, left him eager and panting at the way it made him feel, at the way it made his arousal surge again and again until he was certain he was about to cum just by proxy.

Venom's low growl in his ear left him shaking, his entire body tensing, and then he was shouting incoherently, emptying himself _inside_ Venom and somewhat distantly he could hear, _"That's good, Eddie, cum for us."_ His vision hedged black at the edges and on the fringes of it, he felt a wave of incredible pleasure just before he was swallowed up completely within Venom, merging with him at the exact second to allow him to feel Venom's orgasm on the heels of his own. There was a half second of bliss before he completely passed out, his last coherent thought: 

**Damn.**


End file.
